Snow was falling
by Tomoe2
Summary: What should have been only a little fight turned to disaster. Yuki and Shuichi make choices about their life that could change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Snow was falling

Chapter 1

Yuki's apartment

Unknown hour of the night

Yuki opened his eyes, awake, all of a sudden. His heart was beating fast, racing. He could feel the sheet moist from his sweat under him. He closed his eyes a moment, waiting for his breath to go back to normal. He put a hand on his forehead. What could have caused this uneasiness he was feeling right now. Slowly, he sat. He was trembling. He looked at the clock. It was flashing. Power failure? Weird, the weather seemed calm when he went to bed and it still seemed so. He turned to look at Shuichi, sleeping beside him. But there was no one. Yuki felt a pain in his chest, remembering the terrible fight they had earlier.

_Why do you treat me like that!_

Yuki sighed. Shuichi's eyes were full of tears, like always. But today it felt different, as if he had cross a line, which he shouldn't have. Yuki shivered, but yet didn't feel cold. Better get to sleep, he thought. Instead of going back under the warm quilt, he got up.

"Damn that kid! Now I'm fully awake" he said out loud.

Then again, he was worried. He got out of the room and walked to the living room. A blanket had been thrown on the couch, but no one was lying there. Yuki went to the kitchen. He turned on the light just to see that no one was there. Faster, he walked to the bathroom. He really wished to find him there or anywhere in the house. But he wasn't in the bathroom, nor was he in his office. There was a piece of paper on his desk. Yuki walked closer. It was Shuichi's writing.

_I am sorry Yuki_

_I am leaving_

Forgive me 

Yuki clenched his fist, making a ball with the paper. He slowly walked to the living room and sat on the couch. It was still warm. Maybe Shuichi was still around. Rapidly, he ran outside. He wasn't in the building, but maybe he was around somewhere. After running around for half an hour, Yuki got back home. Sitting on the couch, Yuki gave a second look to that letter. It was a dry, emotionless letter. It wasn't like Shuichi… And he didn't even say something like I love you or I won't be able to live without you, or I only want you to be happy, or… Yuki stopped… This was ridiculous. How could he be affected by something this small? It wasn't such of a big deal…right?

"Like I care" he said out loud.

But as he pronounced these words, he felt tears rolling on his cheeks. This was for real. It wasn't a bad joke. And it was his fault. It was serious… Yuki lay on his side and started to cry painfully like he never had before.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow was falling

Chapter 2

NG Studio

10h30 am

_ima__ mo matteru hitori tomatteru futari mita _

_ano__ hi no tsuki wo ima dokode kimi wa miteru..._

"And stop! Great, this is a great one! Said Kei, Let's all take a half hour break!"

Shuichi sighed. It wasn't so hard after all. He had been able to sing the song he had improvised for Yuki without crying. Now it was done, he wouldn't have to think of it until the next show. Hiro came to him, a large smile on his face.

"Nice one, you were great" he said.

"Thank you. I'm glad it's over."

"What do you mean over?"

Shuichi didn't have the time to answer that Kei came to him, a mysterious, yet amused, look on his face.

"Somebody's there for you" he said with a wink.

"Kuso!" thought Shuichi, why did he have to come…

He walked out of the studio anyway, everyone looking at him strangely, feeling the tension. He closed the door behind him. Yuki was standing against the wall, a cigarette in his hand, which was burning without being smoked. He had a detached look on his face, as usual, but Shuichi could tell that he hadn't sleep. His clothes were the same as yesterday, wrinkled. His face was pale and his eyes red. Could he… have cried? Shuichi's heart melted for a moment. He loves me, he really does. But before he could make a move, Yuki's words from yesterday came back to his mind, hurting like a thousand swords piercing his heart. No he couldn't go back. He was tired of this crying game. He sighed.

While Shuichi was thinking, Yuki looked at him… He seemed totally ok, even a bit annoyed. It broke Yuki's heart a little more. This silence was killing him. He moved a bit toward Shuichi, but his sudden cold glare stopped him.

"Come with me we need to talk" he said with his regular neutral, bossy voice.

"This isn't working anymore Yuki."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, more surprised than annoyed.

"I'm no dog you can order around. I won't beg, I won't cry. I'm tired of this. I think you were right. I'm better off alone. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do and so do you, you tell me all the time. See ya."

Shuichi turned around and came back in the studio. He let out a big sigh, his back against the door. His heart was beating like crazy. He had done it. It had been easy. Now it was really over, he was glad. He lifted his head. Everyone was looking at him.

"Are you ok, Shindou-san" asked Kei.

A big smile crossed over the young man's face.

"Top shape! So shall we start?" He asked with an overjoyed voice.

Everyone nodded with smiles, apparently believing everything was right.

Yuki stayed in the hallway with shock. He just couldn't believe what happened. This wasn't Shuichi at all. Or was it? Maybe it was the way he made him turn out. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling his name out.

"Ah! Eiri-san! What are you doing?"

Yuki turned around to see Tohma Seguchi. He really didn't want to see him, or to speak to him. He started walking away. He heard Seguchi calling him and running after him. Luckily, the doors of the elevator were closing and he just had the time to get in. As soon as he arrived to the parking he ran to his car, making sure Seguchi wasn't following. He started the car and drove away, making his tires scream. His heart was pounding so fast that he felt like it was going to come out of his chest. Why? Why? He kept asking himself. This wasn't happening. It wasn't true. His hands were grasping the steering so hard that his joints were white. He drove around for about an hour when he realized he had come back to the studio. He thought of going back inside but his pride stopped him. He went back home. Tired, he fell on the couch and fell asleep his hand clutched on the strawberry scented blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow was falling

Chapter3

Hiro's place

6h14 pm

The red-haired man inserted the key in the lock, which clicked soundly. His best friend followed him inside. The room was clean and well ordered as usual. Hiro was some kind of perfectionist, even though at first look you wouldn't have said so. As soon as they entered he went to take a shower. Shuichi sat on the bed, looking blankly at the wall. He wasn't able of thinking of anything. No, he didn't want to think. Things were ok as they were now, there was no turning back.

Hiro came out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"So, what do you think?" He asked a satisfied smile on his face.

"Just perfect, Ayaka-chan will love it."

Hiro looked at Shuichi for a moment. Then he came to sit on the bed next to his friend.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, concerned.

Suichi nodded.

"Shinpai shinaize, I am perfectly fine. I took the decision, remember?"

"Hay, shikashi…" protested Hiro. He could still remember Shuichi coming at his place at 2 in the morning, a strange cold look on his face.

Can I stay for the night? 

It was all he said. He went to bed telling Hiro in the morning that it was over, by his own decision, with Yuki. Nothing more, he just wouldn't say anything to him. Hiro sighed.

"Listen, I'll call Ayaka and stay with you, we'll discuss this, ok?"

"DAIJOUBU DA YO" shouted Shuichi, "now go on your date, will ya?"

Hiro's eyes widened as Shuichi got angry. It was better not to push things, he would tell him eventually anyway.

"Wakatteru, Wakatteru! There's pizza in the fridge. Help yourself and try having a good night. Ittekimasu!"

The door slammed as Hiro left. Shuichi closed the light. He didn't want to see. He closed his eyes and saw Yuki's face as he was telling him all that nasty stuff this morning. He had never seen him hurt like that. His mouth was opened in disbelief. His eyes were wide opened. He even dropped his cigarette. Shuichi just felt like holding him tight against his chest, but this was impossible. He had made a choice, and he was going to stick to it no matter what. After all, Yuki had hurt him really bad, he disserved to be hurt too. Such thought were making Shuichi's heart bleed and tears started running on his cheek uncontrollably.

"Why did he have to say these words, why? I was only trying to please you" cried the lonely boy. "Why? Why did it have to turn out that way?"

Taken away by his emotions, Shuichi let himself fall on the floor. The rough carpet hurt his knees and the palms of his hands. Yet, it was nothing compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart right now.

"YUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"


	4. Chapter 4

Snow was falling

Chapter4

Yuki's apartment

6h30 pm

Yuki woke up suddenly. Somebody was calling his name.

"Shuichi?" He asked.

Only the silence answered. The man sat up. The room started to turn. He had a headache. Why was he in the living room? Suddenly, it all came back to him. Coming back from the studio he had slept a little, then tried to work a bit, but couldn't concentrate. So he took a drink, to calm down. Then, he took another one, and another one… Slowly but surely he emptied a bottle of sake, and then started another one. After that, he didn't know too well what had happen. He remembered something about being sick, breaking stuff and hurt his head, which he touched. There was a bump on his forehead, and could feel dried blood. Yuki sighed.

Outside, it was already dark. Big clouds were covering the night sky. Would it be snow? Maybe, it was almost the end of November and yet, no white flake had fallen from the sky. Shuichi was always talking about snow, since it was his lover's name. He wanted to see it so badly with Yuki. That's why he had written that song… That darn song. It was all about it, right. Everything that had happened was about it. Yuki walked to the window. It was calm, awfully calm.

Yuki's apartment

3 days later

Yuki was sitting at his desk, trying to get some work done. He had written one page and erased the equivalent of five. This wasn't working at all. The deadline was around the corner and he still needed to compose at least a hundred pages if not more. Taking off his glasses, Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. How was it that that damn kusogaki was more disturbing absent than present? Yuki cursed and hit the desk with his fist.

A beer. That's what he needed. A beer.

Yuki turned off his computer, oblivious to the fact that he had saved none of his work of the day. As he was walking in the dark of his apartment he heard a knock on the door. It was faint, but somebody was definitely knocking. Yuki's heart started to beat faster as he ran to answer. In a big move he swung the door open.

"Shuichi, I..."

The words died in Yuki's throat as he saw Hiro standing in front of him, looking embarrassed. Half tempted to close the door right away, Yuki said:

"What is it?"

Hiro cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"Eeeeeto... I came to pick up Shuichi's stuff."

Hiro did not want to lift his eyes from his shoes to face Yuki, but it seemed like he would have to: the tall blonde did not seem like he would let him in.

"Can I come in?" Asked Hiro.

At the same moment, his eyes met the golden ones of the writer. Even though his face was as neutral as can be, his eyes were betraying him. Hiro smiled an embarrassed smile as Yuki slowly backed up, letting him in the apartment. The tension was palpable.

It went all by pretty fast. Most of Shuichi's stuff was in the living room and the bathroom. Plus, since he had taken a lot of it when leaving, Hiro did not have much to pick up. All the while, Yuki sat on the couch, a blank expression on his face. On his lap, a small pink strawberry scented blanket lay, undisturbed.

Hiro sighed, giving a last look around. There was nothing left except the blanket. The red haired man bit his lips. He did not have the courage to walk up to Yuki to retrieve it, but Shuichi had specified that nothing should be left, and that the blanket, of all things, needed to be returned to him. Heartbroken, Hiro went to Yuki.

"I'll take this one too" he said in a hoarse whisper, holding out his hand.

As if waking up from a dream, Yuki lifted his eyes to Hiro, painfully. Unconsciously, he stroked the soft fabric with his right hand. Then, he slowly got up, holding out his piece of memory to his ex-lover's best friend. He was shaking.

Hiro took the blanket from Yuki with the fear that the man would collapse any second. The moment the blanket was passed from one hand to another seemed to last an eternity. Rapidly, he packed it with the rest and took his leave politely.

Yuki walked him through half way to the door then stop in the middle of the living room, as if lost. Unable to bear it anymore, Hiro got out closing the door behind him. The noise seemed to wake up Yuki who frowned in pain, holding out his hand, as if to catch what he had let slip through his fingers. Slowly, his knees gave away under himself and she slipped to the ground. He laid himself onto the cold floor and started to tremble, softly but uncontrollably. He covered his mouth with his hand but could not prevent a violent and loud sob from coming out. Followed a painful cry of powerlessness which in the end, was engulfed by a stream of burning tears.

His back to the door, Hiro could not help but feel his heart crumble to pieces.


End file.
